The Themed Thanksgivng
by KuwabaraMikey17
Summary: Mikey and Kuwabara are making Thanksgiving Dinner but with the food bad what will they do? One shot


The Themed Thanksgiving

I don't own any characters except the ninja turtle girls and their master! I don't own Timon and Pumbaa and Hakuna Matata!

It was Thanksgiving Eve and the turtles and the guys were deciding who would cook

"I think Yusuke and Leo should cook!" Mikey suggests.

"No, Kurama and Donny should!" Yusuke objects.

"Why us, why can't Raph and Hiei cook since those two seem to do nothing." Don states strongly.

"What! We do so do something!" Raph replies.

"Like what?" Don asks.

"Ok, you got us."

"I am not cooking under any circumstance!" Hiei states strongly.

"Leo, who do you think should cook for Thanksgiving?" Don asks.

"I suggest Mikey and Kuwabara." Leo replies.

"No way!" Kuwabara states disapprovingly. "Why do we have to?"

"You two cook the best." Leo replies.

"Ok, fine." Mikey replies.

"We'll cook on one condition:" Kuwabara suggests. "We get to play videogames all day without training."

"Deal," Leo replies.

"Ok, let's go to the kitchen." Mikey yells excitedly.

They went to the kitchen and saw the turkey, but it was frozen solid

"Oh, great!" Mikey retorts flatly.

"The turkey's frozen, the ham's spoiled, the coli greens rotten, and the Mac and cheese is super old." Kuwabara retorts in the same tone.

"What do we fix?"

"I guess something different this year."

"What should we… I got it!"

"Got what?"

"We should have a themed Thanksgiving."

"Ok, what kind of theme, Mike?"

"Ok, I have three we can try if they don't work out we have to go to the super market and get the food needed for Thanksgiving."

"What are these three ideas?"

"They are Hakuna Matata, Spicy, and pizza."

"Ok, those sound like good ideas, but they have a flaw in each."

"What are the flaws of these themes?"

"Flaw 1: In Timon and Pumbaa's Hakuna Matata they eat bugs and I don't think anyone wants to eat bugs. Flaw 2: Spicy foods are for other holidays like the 4 of July. Flaw 3: We eat pizza EVERY DAY!"

"Ok, we're not eating real bugs instead…

They both got ice cream and put Gummy worms in them, then they made a bug looking hamburger and they made a the condiments of the hamburger look like bugs.

"I don't think this'll work because we can't have dessert before dinner." Kuwabara replies.

"Not so, pal, we made hamburgers." Mikey replies

"Everyone is expecting turkey, ham, macaroni & cheese, and coli greens."

"This idea was a bust."

"Let's try your second one."

They made all different kinds spicy

"Let's try this spicy sauce" Mikey suggests.

"Ok." Kuwabara replies.

They tried the sauce it was hot

"Whoa! That's hot!" Kuwabara replies.

"Let's try the next ones." Mikey suggests.

They tried the next sauces they were the same until…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They both scream

Meanwhile

"Ok, where is everyone sitting?" Don asks

"I sitting on the right" Raph replies.

"Where on the right genius" Leo asks.

"The first chair on the right, fearless leader!"

"I'll sit in first chair on the left" Kurama replies

"Ok, I have an idea." Don replies. "Why don't see where the girls sit then we sit down next to them."

"Great idea, Donny." Yusuke replies.

"But we also know that Master Splinter, Master Hotoki, and Master Genkai are at the edges"

"Right." They all reply.

Back to Mikey and Kuwabara

"That stupid sauce was nuclear hot." Mikey retorts in pain.

"No kidding and it was your idea to try it." Kuwabara replies in the same tone.

"Let's try another idea."

They tried the last idea

"How many pizzas should we make?" Mikey asks.

"A lot considering the girls are going to be here." Kuwabara replies.

"We don't have time to make 100 pizzas in one night!"

"I have an idea about that…"

It was Thanksgiving Day when everyone came

"Hey, Girls." The boys greet.

"Hey, Boys." The girls greet.

"Who's cooking Thanksgiving Dinner?" Kiri asks.

"Kuwabara and Mikey." Don replies.

"Well, where is it?" Ninjara asks.

"We don't know." Raph replies.

"Those fools need to hurry up" Hiei replies gruffly.

"We almost ready guys and gals." Mikey replies. "And masters."

"What's our dinner?" Botan asks.

"It should be ham, turkey, Mac and cheese, coli greens and other Thanksgiving meals." Keiko replies.

"I hope it's good." Yukina said

"This is our first Thanksgiving with everyone" Sashe replies.

"Yeah," Tami replies. "Come on, you two."

"5 minutes" Mikey suggests.

"WE ARE NOT WAITING 5 MINUTES WE'RE HUNGRY!" Everyone replies angrily.

"Just kidding." Kuwabara replies as he brought two pizzas out.

"WHAT!" Everyone states in shock.

"Well, the food went bad, but we brought some more and used it as pizza toppings."

"Yeah, so we made 4 Thanksgiving pizzas." Mikey replies. "One with turkey and cheese, one with ham and pineapple, one with macaroni and cheese and one with coli greens"

"Cool idea!" Raph replies.

"For once the idiots used their brains." Hiei replies.

"That's the greatest idea you both thought of." Yukina and Kiri reply as they kissed their boyfriends.

"Thanks." They both reply as they blushed.

"Well, let's eat." Raph replies.

"Well, I have one thing to say" Mikey replies.

"HAPPY THANKSGIVING DAY." Everyone replies

The End!


End file.
